


Puzzle Incomplet

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Klaurora, One-Shot, Short, episode 3 if i remember well, not sure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Aurora revoyait très clairement chacun des regards que Klaus avait posé sur elle lors de l'année de leur rencontre et elle se rappelait comment à chaque fois ses regards lui avaient fait tout oublier tout autour d'elle.





	Puzzle Incomplet

Aurora revoyait très clairement chacun des regards que Klaus avait posé sur elle lors de l'année de leur rencontre et elle se rappelait comment à chaque fois ses regards lui avaient fait tout oublier tout autour d'elle. Il avait été la seule chose qu'elle avait vu nettement, tout le reste avait été flou comme irréel. 

Elle l'aimait encore, après tout ces siècles loin de lui, et elle n'avait jamais cherché à renoncer à cet amour. Aucun homme n'égalait Klaus, il était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis qu'elle était venue au monde. Grâce à lui, elle était née une seconde fois, plus forte, plus courageuse, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine. Elle n'avait rien perdu en sacrifiant sa mortalité, et même si ses troubles bipolaires s'étaient amplifiés elle ne regrettait rien, c'était un très faible prix à payer pour vivre éternellement avec lui. 

Elle était folle de lui, il avait envahi tout son être, il était dans son corps, dans sa peau, dans son esprit dans son cœur. Il était en elle, il faisait parti d'elle pour toujours et à jamais. Il était celui qui peuplait tous ses rêves et la tirait de ses cauchemars, le premier à qui elle pensait en s'éveillant, et le dernier à la hanter avant de s'endormir. Elle se demandait sans cesse où il était, ce qu'il faisait, et s'il était à sa recherche. Il était toujours en vie, elle en était certaine puisque si cela n'avait plus été le cas, Tristan, son grand frère, ou son vieil ami Lucien, se seraient empressés de venir le lui annoncer. Tous les deux haïssaient l'hybride autant qu'elle l'aimait, et parfois elle se sentait tiraillé entre eux trois, et elle redoutait la confrontation qui aurait lieu un jour ou l'autre. Elle ne pourrait trahir les deux garçons qui avaient été là depuis son enfance, mais elle ne pourrait pas non plus prendre part à l'assassinat de son sombre roi.

Elle entendait encore sa voix et les paroles qu'il lui avait chuchoté lors de leur première nuit d'amour. Elle ressentait encore les frissons de sa peau lorsqu'il l'avait caressé avec ses doigts délicats, la douceur de ses lèvres sur son corps, le plaisir intense lorsque leur bassins s'étaient soudés l'un contre l'autre. Elle ne vivait que dans l'attente de passer à nouveau des moments comme celui-ci. 

Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heure à présent, maintenant qu'elle savait où il se trouvait, elle était bien déterminée à le rejoindre. Elle appela son frère qui était déjà à la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle tomba sur la messagerie, laissa un message annonçant son arrivée prochaine, et raccrocha. Elle sourit fièrement en contemplant tous les moines morts autour d'elle, et dont le sang s'était répandu sur sa tenue. Elle lâcha ensuite l'épée qu'elle tenait entre les mains, et se rendit sur le balcon du monastère, elle prit une grande inspiration une fois qu'elle fut sur le mur. Elle regarda une dernière fois ce paysage qui avait été son cadre de vie depuis plusieurs mois, elle esquissa un sourire satisfait, et se jeta dans le vide. Elle serait bientôt auprès de son amour.

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de The Originals est à Julie Plec.


End file.
